infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Superman (DC Comics)
Clark Kent, also known as Superman, is a Looper from the DC Universe, and its associated variants. Description Clark Kent usually appears as a tall, Caucasian male with abnormally bright blue eyes and dark hair. In his persona as Superman, he wears a bright blue, red and yellow outfit with a matching cape, with a stylized "S" on the chest. He has been known to disguise himself as a mild-mannered reporter, primarily using a pair of glasses to disguise his unusual eye-colour. History The only son of Kryptonian scientists Jor-El and Lara In-Ze, Kal-el was also the only survivor of his planet when it was destroyed, having been sent away in a rocket-ship. It crash-landed on the planet Earth, outside the village of Smallville, Kansas, where the baby Kal-El was found and adopted by a kindly farming couple named the Kents, who renamed him "Clark". Over time, Clark realized he was different from those around him, and eventually decided to use his powers for the betterment of mankind, as the super-hero known as Superman. Over the next several years, Clark became a world-renowned hero, and a founding member of the organization known as the Justice League of America. He also became a highly successful reporter for a major metropolitan newspaper, and married another reporter called Lois Lane. Then the Loops began. Clark was the Admin Morpheus' first choice for Anchor, however after several unsuccessful Looping attempts, he was deemed unsuitable for the role, and Morpheus was forced to take an unidentified super-heroine as his replacement, though that choice itself would also eventually fail. Abilities Kryptonian Powers: As a Kryptonian, Clark is granted many powers by exposure to the energy of Earth's sun, including super-strength, super-speed, incredible endurance, enhanced hearing, several different kinds of vision, and flight. Intelligence: Clark has perfect memory, and a wide knowledge on a variety of subjects. Willpower: Like many other super-heroes in his home Loop, Clark distinguishes himself on his refusal to give up no matter how dire a situation may be. Weaknesses Kryptonite: The radioactive remains of Krypton, much of which has ended up on Earth. It usually comes in the form of a glowing green rock, exposure to which causes Clark severe physical pain, though there are other varieties with more eclectic effects, some of which can permanently remove his powers. Magic: Clark is highly vulnerable to magic. Compassion: A highly empathetic person, Clark has a staunch refusal to allow others to suffer, which many of his adversaries are all too willing to exploit. Lois Lane: Likewise, in many situations, Clark Kent will abandon all reason if Lois Lane (his friend, lover and occasional wife) is threatened or endangered. Situations in some of DC's variant loops have shown Clark abandoning his humanity if Lois is killed in any form. Relations Other DC Loopers: Superman is usually held as the standard of morality to which every other hero in his home Loop aspires, and the ultimate authority in any crisis, though this is not strictly universal. However, he does command respect from each and every one of them. DC's Anchor: Clark and Nightwing have a good friendship, and a solid working relationship. In some variants, Clark is the one who inspired Dick Grayson to call himself Nightwing in the first place. Batman: Superman and Batman, as the DC Branches' most visible and celebrated heroes, frequently interact. While their relationship can be fraught due to their different approaches, they still respect the other, even if Batman's cautious nature does upset Superman's desire for honesty. Lex Luthor: One of Superman's oldest adversaries, who usually possesses a supreme grudge against Superman, and uses any and all means at his disposal to destroy him. Other Loopers: Superman's relationship with other Loopers in unknown at this moment in time. Category:DC Comics Category:Looper Category:Characters